


Safe with Me

by Ellezaria



Series: Nightmares [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has a nightmare, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Canon, do not copy anywhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: Crowley dreams again, and it is not a good one. And he needs Aziraphale to soothe him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nightmares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593400
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Safe with Me

_Leave him alone, let go of him!_

_Aziraphale_ _! Hold on, I’m coming!_ Unseen hands were pinning Crowley down and heaven’s hands were dragging Aziraphale far away from him. 

Aziraphale was rapidly getting away from him. “Crowley...” Aziraphale’s terrified voice called out to him. 

_Hang on, angel!_

_“_ _Crowle_ —” his cry suddenly evaporated. 

_Angel?_ _Aziraphale_ _? AZIRAPHALE?_

Crowley snapped awake. In a sleepy panicked haze he wrenched back the blankets beside him, but his angel wasn’t sleeping beside him. 

“Oh no, angel, where are you??” he muttered with mounting fear. 

Crowley leapt off the bed. Or tried to–in his panic he was a tangled mass of limbs and blankets, and he fell to the floor. 

The blankets were crushing him, throttling him. 

_He had to save_ _Aziraphale_ _–_ he somehow managed to extricate himself from the mass of blankets and ran stumbling through the door. 

“Aziraphale where the heaven are you!” he cries out hoarsely as his eyes frantically search for him. 

Aziraphale hurries out of the kitchen, worry written in his face. “Crowley, is everything alright?!” 

Crowley’s gaze falls on him and he feels a momentary relief. Aziraphale was _within reach_ so Crowley rushes towards him and tackle-hugs him. 

Aziraphale was briefly startled by the intensity of the hug but he returned it nevertheless, concerningly rubbing Crowley’s back. 

“You're alright, angel.” He says, anxiety in his veins. He hugged him tight—unwilling to let go of the realness and the warmth of his angel. _He is alright, he is here with me, he is okay_. Crowley was visibly relieved when Aziraphale hugged back. 

As the adrenaline wore off Crowley couldn’t stand anymore and he sank to the floor, taking Aziraphale with him. 

“What happened, Crowley?” he asked, softly, worried at Crowley’s distress. 

Crowley just burrowed closer to him. 

Aziraphale knew he wouldn’t get answers until Crowley calmed down. So, he rubbed Crowley’s back soothingly and gently ran his fingers through his hair until he was ready to talk to him. 

Comforting silence filled the room until Crowley couldn’t hold it in any longer “They were dragging you back to heaven and I– I couldn’t get to you in time–” his words tumbled out over each other, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. 

“My dear, I’m here with you, perfectly fine” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hands and brought them to his cheek; to ground him and stop him from spiralling again. “Heaven hasn’t hurt me, see?” 

“But I—” Crowley was starting to tear up but was desperately trying not to. 

“Shh Crowley, it was just a dream, I’m alright.” He assured him, stroking the demon’s knuckles with his thumbs. 

Crowley rested his forehead against Aziraphale’s and closed his eyes. His breathing stuttered, so he tried to match his with Aziraphale’s. They inhaled and exhaled, their breaths mixing until his breathing slowly returned to normal and his corporeal heart stopped pounding in his chest. 

He gave a subtle nod and let Aziraphale know that he is okay-ish now 

The angel placed a small kiss on Crowley’s forehead as he let go of his hands. He rested his head on the Aziraphale’s shoulder, and wound his arms around him. Aziraphale was real and solid and safe in his arms. The familiar scent of old books, tea and _home_ reassured him. 

“Better?” Aziraphale asked slowly. 

In response, Crowley hugged him a little tighter, burrowing into the angel's warmth. “It felt so real, angel.” The feel of Aziraphale’s shirt in his fist and the scent of him in his nostrils was relaxing him; reaffirming that the nightmare wasn’t real. 

Aziraphale hugged him back. “But it wasn’t, my dear” he said kissing his hair and letting his love surround them. 

“Ngk” Crowley nodded as he snuggled closer against Aziraphale. 

The intensely familiar feel of his angel, his warm breath on the back of his neck, his fingers softly brushing his hair and the close embrace was enough for him--would always be enough for him. Aziraphale was alright and safe in his arms and Crowley would protect him from everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Check out the [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/56559646#workskin) where I talk about the process of writing this fic!


End file.
